


By Definition (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Grey asexuality, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mild shades of D/S, you know how sometimes you accidentally write service top Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of idiopathicsmile's work.Aziraphale has certainly dabbled in the world of carnal delights over the years, most notably in the late nineteenth century, when a certain infernal adversary was enjoying a century-long nap and seemingly the only way to pass the time had been to develop some hobbies.





	By Definition (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399102) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 
  * Inspired by [By Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399102) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 

[Steaming at](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/by-definition) Soundcloud

[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vuf-osffP07P1RfzDGs4uUSy4w3pv6OF)


End file.
